Losing Streak
by samurai-ashes
Summary: [JounouchixYuugi fluff] Rule two: don't bet with favors... if you break rule two, use tongue.


_**

ashes does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, these characters, or anything else that would be anywhere near related to ownership. This is not for profit, only fan entertainment purposes.

**_

* * *

**- pairing -**  
JounouchixYuugi 

**- author says... -**  
The whole premise of this story is inspired by Hannah; the summary is her wording warped less-than-cleverly by me so that it better fit how the story turned out. Thank you (for the edits too. *smooch*). I apologize for my inability to detail duels; I can barely keep up with it when my siblings duel. And watch as I demean Yuugi's death glare into cuteness! I feel so evil. Right, _italics_ = Jounouchi's thoughts. 

- **Warning** -  
ah, it's first-kiss fluff. ^^  


* * *

Jounouchi looked over his cards with his brow furrowed as he mentally debated his next move. Yuugi and Jounouchi were sitting on Yuugi's bedroom floor, duel in progress, and Jounouchi was losing. 

"There must be a way to spice this up a bit," he said out loud. Yuugi looked at him, expression portraying confusion. 

"Jounouchi," Yuugi asked, "You're losing; why would you want to 'spice' it up?" 

Jounouchi shrugged. "Just because when we duel, someone looses and then it's done. Nothing lost, nothing gained." He was stalling, and he could tell Yuugi knew it. 

"Jounouchi, that's not always a bad thing. But if you really want to, what do you suggest?" 

Jounouchi paused, completely lost for words. He had been buying for time; he hadn't expected Yuugi take his bluff. "Umm… Well, if you lose, I could get your body." He was mostly kidding, and was surprised to see Yuugi blush. "Yuugi… are you blushing?" 

Yuugi looked down quickly, avoiding Jounouchi's gaze. "Of course not! Why would I be blushing?" 

Jounouchi smirked. "You are! What's going through that mind of yours, buddy?" 

"Nothing! It's your move." 

Jounouchi shrugged and played his card. He watched as Yuugi examined his cards closely; he didn't know what ideas had caused Yuugi to blush, but if they were as close to the gutter as his were, then they must've been pretty good. 

Yuugi smiled triumphantly and looked up at Jounouchi. "I win," he said almost as a warning. He was reaching to play his card, and Jounouchi impulsively leaned closer to him. Yuugi pulled his cards close to his chest, looking at Jounouchi in surprise. Jounouchi's face was mere inches from Yuugi's. 

"We should have another duel," Jounouchi said seductively. 

Yuugi stared in awe. "Another duel?" 

"Uh huh. But we should bet on it." 

Yuugi seemed unable to utter anything except repeats of what Jounouchi said. "Bet?" 

"Yea." 

"Oh!" Yuugi seemed to gather his bearings. "Bet for what?" 

Jounouchi leaned back to where he had been sitting, and Yuugi took that moment to put down his card and attack Jounouchi, effectively winning the duel. Jounouchi licked his lips. "If I win, you kiss me." 

Yuugi dropped his cards in surprise, wide purple eyes staring at Jounouchi. "K-kiss you? Why would you want that?" 

Jounouchi shrugged. "What do you say?" 

"Well, what if I win?" 

"What do you want if you win?" 

Yuugi sat deep in thought. "You shouldn't bet for favors," he mumbled under his breath. Finally, he said, "If I win, you tell me where you got this crazy idea to kiss me from." 

"Fair enough." 

---

Apparently, it wasn't Jounouchi's night, because he lost the second duel… embarrassingly. _Damn_, he thought absently as he stared at his hand, _I should have said that if he wins then he kisses me._ Yuugi was looking at him smugly. 

"Well, Jounouchi, you own me an explanation," he said in a no-nonsense tone of voice. Jounouchi looked down and sighed. And then he perked up internally; he had the most marvelous idea to get what he wanted. He tried to appear downtrodden as he looked up at Yuugi. 

"All right, but I think we should get comfortable; this could be a long story." 

Yuugi looked concerned. "Long story?" 

Jounouchi jumped up and sat on the bed. "Yea." He patted the bed next to him, indicating for Yuugi to sit. "So get comfortable." Yuugi sat cross-legged beside Jounouchi, looking at him with wide eyes; he looked worried. Jounouchi was silent for a moment, and he looked away as though he was in deep thought, head tilted down so his hair covered his eyes a bit. He felt Yuugi touch his shoulder, and he resisted the urge to grin; Yuugi's caring nature was sometimes entirely too predictable. 

"Are you okay, Jounouchi?" Yuugi asked quietly. Jounouchi looked at him, fighting hard to keep a straight face. 

"You shouldn't bet for things you want; it never works out." Jounouchi was surprised at his own acting abilities: he sounded almost sad as he smiled at Yuugi. Yuugi blinked. 

"What?" 

Jounouchi smiled. "Come closer, Yuugi." Jounouchi leaned forward, as did Yuugi. Jounouchi went as though to whisper in Yuugi's ear when he suddenly changed direction, pushing Yuugi down into the bed and kissing him. The first second of the kiss seemed to hang eternally, Jounouchi waiting to see what Yuugi did, and Yuugi seemingly trying to figure out just what had happened. Finally, Yuugi backed up a little bit, breaking the kiss but still under Jounouchi. Jounouchi grinned at him. Yuugi's mouth opened and closed wordlessly for a few seconds before he finally squeaked: "I think that's cheating!" 

Jounouchi laughed. He couldn't help it; of all the conceivable things that Yuugi could have said at such a moment, it was amusing that his first impulse was to point out Jounouchi was shirking out of his bet. At his laughter, Yuugi pouted and tried to give Jounouchi a death glare… and turned out just looking cute. "Sorry, Yug, but you can't look threatening," Jounouchi told the boy beneath him. He shifted so that he was balanced primarily on his forearms, which were on either side of Yuugi. 

"You just kissed me." 

"Obviously. Can I do it again?" Jounouchi winked, and Yuugi blushed. 

"But… you can't just…" 

Jounouchi decided to ignore him and leaned in to kiss him again. Yuugi was unresponsive for a moment before finally giving in, wrapping his arms around Jounouchi's neck and pulling him closer; Jounouchi fell somewhat awkwardly onto Yuugi, but the smaller teen didn't seem to notice. It was Jounouchi's turn to pull away. 

"Well you sure changed your mind quick." 

"Jounouchi, you're either going to keep kissing me or you're not; make up your mind." Jounouchi wanted to laugh again at Yuugi's impatient tone, and he made up his mind quickly, deciding to kiss Yuugi again. He was shocked to feel Yuugi's tongue brush along his lips, demanding entrance to his mouth; he complied, eager to taste his friend, and taste him Jounouchi did… 

It was Yuugi who finally broke the kiss again, breathing hard. He wriggled out from under Jounouchi and sat up. Jounouchi rolled over and did the same, surprised to find Yuugi giving him the oddest look; Yuugi looked erotic, watching Jounouchi with lust in his eyes. 

"Well, I kissed you. Now what?" 

Jounouchi stared wide-eyed, mouth agape; Yuugi's sudden change in character had caught him completely off guard. "I… Well, I didn't think…" 

It was Yuugi's turn to laugh at Jounouchi. "If I had known you would be so undone by a kiss, I would have kissed you a long time ago." Jounouchi was still staring. 

"What do you mean you would have kissed me a long time ago? You wanted…" 

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "You did too, so I don't know why you look so surprised." 

"But a minute ago, you were--" 

"Shy," Yuugi explained. He changed his manner and gave Jounouchi a coy smile. "Would you like to come over here and kiss me again, Jounouchi?" 

Jounouchi recovered his composure and grinned; for the third time that night he had been defeated, and this time it was his own game! _Oh well._ He looked at Yuugi and said, "Sure." 

-end- 


End file.
